


A Christmas Wish

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Wish, F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: A wish upon a shooting star on Christmas Eve gives Hermione something she didn't expect. You never know how a wish is going to be granted.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/James Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80
Collections: Festive Friends Collection 2019





	A Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenniseiBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/gifts).



> This is my second story for the Festive Friends Collection. My giftee on this one isn't one of the seven ladies that participated, but rather another friend of ours who wasn't able to participate this year as she has a new baby. To JenniseiBlack, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this.

Hermione sat slowly swinging on the back porch of the Burrow.

The wizarding world was over two years out from the war, but still, Hermione had problems in loud, crowded spaces. She wasn't the only survivor that struggled as nearly everyone that survived the Battle of Hogwarts had their own demons to deal with from the war.

Tonight was Christmas Eve, and she should be inside with her friends and surrogate family, but the number of people combined with the noise had her seconds away from collapsing. She did make sure to get Molly's attention to let her know that she was stepping outside for a little bit before she disappeared.

Taking a few deep breaths, Hermione tilted her head back and closed her eyes. It was a cloudless, cool evening, and Hermione enjoyed the relief the gentle breeze provided to her flushed cheeks.

Hermione realised that the gentle movements of the swing had lulled her to sleep when the sound of the back door opening woke her up.

"There you are," Ron said as the door closed behind him. It opened seconds later as Harry trailed after him.

"Molly asked if we could come out and check on you as you've been gone for a while," Harry explained as he sat down next to her.

"Budge up," Ron muttered, gesturing for Hermione to stand up. Once she did, he sat down next to Harry.

Hermione grinned and laid down across their laps with her head in Harry's and her feet draped across Ron's. Her boys knew exactly what she needed. And when she needed it most.

Nothing was said between the trio as they enjoyed each other's company and the serenity of Christmas Eve. The silence was only broken by the slight squeak of metal on metal as the swing swayed back and forth.

"Look!" Harry exclaimed as he pointed towards the sky.

Hermione and Ron looked to where he gestured to see a shooting star speeding across the night sky.

Following the path of the meteor, Hermione grinned as she sent her wish out into the world. It was the first thing that came to mind for her, and while she knew it wasn't likely to come true, she couldn't help herself.

Harry poked her in the shoulder. "What'd you wish for?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know I can't tell you otherwise it definitely won't come true."

* * *

Rolling over in her sleep, Hermione was met with an unexpected obstruction. She had been in the middle of a rather unusual dream, and the hard object jolted her awake. Shattering the serene scene.

She shifted away from the human-shaped lump and was seconds away from screaming down the walls around them, but who she saw stopped her.

The bright moonlight was streaming through an open window, highlighting his features.

It was Harry. Looking closer, she noticed that she was wrong; it wasn't Harry. But who was it?

Whoever he was, he could pass for a close relative of her best friend. He was also in her bed, and she wanted to know why.

Poking him in the shoulder, Hermione hissed at him, "Psst! Wake up!"

He mumbled something unintelligible before shifting and settling back down.

"Oh, no, you don't," Hermione said. She shoved his shoulder this time.

"Huh?" Eyelids fluttered open to reveal hazel eyes.

' _Definitely not Harry_ ,' Hermione thought.

"Oh, hello," the man said around his hand as he tried to cover a large yawn.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "That's all you have to say to the woman who found you in her bed?"

"No," he replied. "'M James." Another yawn. "Potter." He shifted to get more comfortable. "Fate's answer."

"How are you the answer to my wish last night?" Hermione demanded. "I didn't wish for you. I wished for my best friend to have his family at Christmas."

"I dunno, but can we do this later? After more sleep?" James asked as his eyes started to droop.

"No," Hermione told him. "We're doing this now."

"Fine," he replied as he shifted to sit against her headboard. "Please repeat your question."

Hermione was tempted to tell him no a second time but realised that it would not help her situation. "If you are the Fate's answer to my wish last night, then why are you with me and not Harry? I have no need for you."

He grinned at her. "That's where you're wrong. Yes, Harry needs his family, and I will be there for him," James agreed, "but he has the Weasleys. And you. Who do you have? No one." His smile softened. "I'm not saying this to say that the Weasleys and my own son are horrible people for not taking care of you because they're not, but you take care of others before you take care of yourself." James reached out and grasped her hands. "Don't you think it's time you let someone else take care of you?"

She stared at him in silence for a few moments, trying to understand what exactly was going on here. "But my wish was for Harry."

"I know that," James said as he reached out to brush his thumb against her cheek, "and so do the Fates, but the funny thing about wishes. Especially wishes made on a falling Christmas star is that they have their own unique magic about them. You may not get what you wished for, but you'll get exactly what you need."

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt something akin to another presence in the room telling her that everything would be okay and to trust the wizard sitting in her bed. She returned his smile.

"Okay," she finally said. "We need to talk more in the morning, but okay."

"Great!" James leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Now, my first task in taking care of you is making sure that you get enough sleep, so back to bed with you."

Shaking her head, Hermione grabbed her wand and closed the curtains that she forgot about earlier when she crawled into bed.

"Goodnight, James," Hermione whispered as she placed her wand on her nightstand and collapsed back into her pillow.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he replied as he too got comfortable again.

Hermione's eyes widened wondering how he knew her name, but as sleep was trying to pull her under again, she realised that it was a question that could hold until the morning also.


End file.
